OBJECTIVES: a) The overall goal of the present project is to study the relationship between membrane structure and its transport properties. b) Goals set for the current year: Continuation of studies on the characterization of basic amino acid permease mutants. The isolation of the argP gene product by using a lambda specialized transducing bacteriophage. Studies on the mechanism of energy coupled to active transport. The utilization of l-arginine as sole nitrogen source by E. coli K-12.